A navigation system is described in a periodical Funkschau 5/96, pages 74 et seq. This navigation system, which is intended for installation in a motor vehicle, in particular an automobile, includes several devices for location determination, a permanent memory unit, an input/output unit, and a control system, all of which are located on board the vehicle. Location determination is accomplished on the one hand via Global Positioning System (GPS), which is based on satellites. In addition, compass sensors and wheel rotation sensors are present for relative position determination. A destination can be input under menu control via the input/output unit. The permanent memory unit, a CD-ROM, makes available electronic road and city maps from which the controller calculates a suggested route for the best connection between the current location and the destination.
Conventional trip recorders record the speed of a vehicle over a period of many hours, for example, on a card. These devices are designed, however, so that they record short-term speed changes only after a certain delay. Small changes in speed, and short time intervals, are also very difficult to resolve.